Girl Meets World: The Next Step
by Richd172
Summary: This Story is placed in the future where Riley and her friends go off to college. Auggie is now older to be home all by himself. Riley and her friends come home for the holidays. Corey and Topanga go away for their anniversary. What will happen with Auggie and Riley?


This Story is placed in the future where Riley and her friends go off to college. Auggie is now older to be home all by himself. Riley and her friends come home for the holidays. Corey and Topanga go away for their anniversary. What will happen with Auggie and Riley?

Characters: Auggie Matthews and Riley Matthews

Other Characters: Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Corey Matthews, Topanga Matthews, Kate Hart and Sean Hunter.

Mentioned: Dean Carter (Riley's College Boyfriend),Smackle and Corey's Parents.

Note

If you're a Guest then I can't answer youif you don't have an account. Also if you're a Guest without an account stop sending me messages cause I can't answer them. Lastly people make fucking mistakes. Do not read this story if you're a Guest and don't have an account. I will not be doing another one from this show.

Chapter 1

WAU

Riley and Maya where just leaving their rooms. Riley says "I'm all done packing for the holiday break". Riley turns to see Maya having problems with packing. Riley said to Maya "Do you need help Maya"? Maya didn't wanted to admit that she need help. Riley just waited for Maya to admit that she need help. Maya then said "Oh alright I need you're help Riley with packing". Riley then goes over to help Maya with packing. Then Riley is done with the packing up. Riley and Maya just sit on their couch to wait for the does to be done. Maya asks Riley "So where is Dean going for the holidays"? Dean was Riley's boyfriend from school. Riley and Lucas weren't dating anymore.

Also Dean's parents were divorced before he was in high school. Corey and Topanga on the other hand only meet him once. Farkle had still been dating Smackle. Then the girls heard knock on the door. Riley goes to open it and see it was Zay opening then door. Zay says before Lucas and Frackle came in "Well are you guys ready to leave". Then Lucas and Frackle came in from the window of the girls room. Zay says "Oh come on guys you can't wait to do that till we get home". Frackle says "Nope it's our normal thing". Lucas said to Riley "Oh hey Riley how's Dean been"? Lucas hasn't seen Riley or talked to her since she had dated Dean. In away Lucas still liked Riley. As Riley answered "He's been good". Lucas quickly left the room with their bags.

Frackle said "Okay that was strange from Lucas. Oh Riley did you call your parents and tell them that we are leaving now"? Riley then remembered that she had to call them to let them know. Riley says "Oh fudge I forgot about that thanks a lot Frackle". Maya and Zay leave the room to go to the car. Frackle was just looking at Riley. Frackle had promised Corey to keep an eye on Riley when they are in college.

At home

Corey sees that he has a call from his daughter on the house phone. Topanga says "Corey pick up the phone I'm in the bath with Auggie can you get it". Corey then says "Alright I'll get the phone"!? In the bathroom Auggie had still been taking a bath with his mother. In the bath Auggie grabs his mother's boobs. Corey say on Riley "Yes Riley what do you need"? Riley said to her father "Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you guys that we are now leaving the school coming home". Corey says "Well I'll tell you're brother and mother that, bye see you soon". The phone called had ended but then Corey called Lucas.

Lucas picks up his phone and says "Hello sir what do you want"? Corey asks Lucas "I just wanted to know if Dean was coming home with you guys"? Lucas said "No sir he isn't coming home with us". Corey then was happy that Dean wasn't coming too. Then that phone called ended but Corey just sat in the kitchen. In the bathroom Auggie was rubbing his mother's vagina. Topanga says not so loudly "Oh yes Auggie"! Then Auggie stopped rubbing Topanga's vagina. Topanga and Auggie then get out of the bathtub and go dry off. Later when they came back into the kitchen Corey told them the Riley was on her way home.

Chapter 2

Lucas had dropped off Frackle first at his apartment. Maya then went to sit in front with Lucas. Riley said "So Lucas what are you doing tomorrow"? Lucas had to think for a moment what he was doing tomorrow. Lucas said "Well I think at 2pm Frackle and I where going to visit the school". Maya was taken their stuff out of the car. Riley said "Do you mind if we come too"? Lucas said "Sure why not". Lucas then left to go back to his house. Maya and Riley then looked at their apartment building. It had been a long time since they were home last. Maya picked the bags up and said "Ready to see you're family"? Riley said "Yes Maya I'm ready to see my family". Then the two girls go into their apartment building.

In the Apartment building

Auggie ran down the hall back into his apartment. Auggie said to his parents "Mommy, Daddy Riley and Maya are back". Topanga said "Should I tell Kate and Sean that the girls are home"? Sean was sitting on the couch of Corey's apartment. Sean said "You know that I'm already hear you don't need to tell me and Kate was the one who went to go help them". Topanga and Corey said "Oh right she did"? Kate comes into the apartment with the girls. Riley runs over and gives her parents a hug. Then Auggie say "Riley you're home"! Riley says "Auggie come give your big sister a big hug". The last time they saw each other Auggie had just turned 16. Maya then punches Auggie in the arm and then gives him hug.

Maya than sees that her mother has a ring on. Maya says after giving her mom a hug "So mom when did Sean propose to you"? Sean stands up and says "Well Maya is that okay with you that I proposed to your"? Maya was really happy for the two. Maya then says "Yes I'm fine that you proposed to my mom". Later The Matthews and Hart-Hunter Family have fun. Then they all go out for dinner. At the end of the day Maya and her family goes back to her apartment. But then The Matthews go back into their apartment. Corey and Topanga stay in the TV room while Auggie goes to his room.

Riley goes and tells her parents "Mom Dad I'm going to unpack and take a shower". Corey says "Riley you don't need to tell us you're going to take a shower you can just go". Topanga adds "Riley I left you some towels in the bathroom for you". Riley says "Thanks mom I'll be out before we all go to bed". Riley then goes to her room to unpack her clothes. Riley lays out her PJs for later. She gets done with unpacking then goes to take a shower. In the bathroom Riley takes off her clothes. Riley then steps into the shower. Riley and Auggie's bathroom now hand a stand in shower and on with a bathtub. Auggie says to himself "Oh crap I have to pee". Auggie then leaves his room to go to the bathroom.

Auggie gets into the bathroom without seeing his sister's clothes or her in the shower. Riley says to herself "Is there someone in the bathroom"? Then Riley sees that Auggie was in the bathroom. Riley says in an angry voice "Auggie what the hell are you doing in the bathroom can't you wait"! Auggie after washing he just stood there looking at Riley's big boobs. Riley sees that her brother's dick was getting hard. Then Auggie leaves the bathroom to go back to his room. Riley then finishing taking a shower then goes into her room. Later Riley is in her PJs and goes to be with her parents. But soon they all go to bed

Chapter 3

Corey was about to go visit his Eric for lunch. Topanga was doing work at home. Auggie was at school till 2:08pm. Riley comes out already to visit the school with her friends. Topanga says "So Riley where are you going"? Riley turns too say "Oh Maya, Frackle, Lucas and I are going to visit John Quincy Adams, but will be back for dinner". Topanga says "Okay hunny I'll see you for dinner tell everyone that I said hello". Then intercom comes on and it's Frackle. Frackle says "It's Frackle here for Riley". Riley then leaves to meet Maya at the end of the hall. The girls get into the car and leave. Later Auggie comes home and sits down with his mother. Auggie wanted to tell his mother that he saw Riley naked in the shower. But he had to make it so that she didn't know.

Auggie sits next to his mother ready to tell her something. Auggie tells his mom "Mom what if I told you that someone saw a girl naked and got a boner"? Topanga said "Well then Auggie if that person does you should do it with that girl". Auggie then says "So you're saying that person she have sex with that girl"? Topanga says "Yes that's what I was saying". Auggie then leaves to go into his room to jerk off to his sister.

In the car

Maya and Riley are sitting in the back while Frackle is sitting in the front. Lucas says "So who do you guys want to see first"? Maya says "How about we go see Ms. Robertson". Frackle says "Wasn't that you're art teacher"? They all then agree to go see some other teachers. Later they finally get to the school. Riley and Maya get to see the teachers that they want to see. Frackle in the meantime gets to see his guidance counselor and a few of his favorite teachers. Lucas gets to see his couch from all his sports team. The four friends finish visiting the school.

Frackle, Lucas, Maya and Riley go to have lunch at Maya's mothers diner. But Kate wasn't working today cause she had off and was with Sean. Riley then noticed what time it was. Riley said to Maya "Oh sugar Maya our show is on in few minutes". Maya then knew what Riley was talking about. Maya says to Lucas "Cowboy you're going to take us home now"! Lucas says "Why do you can watch some crazy show"? Frackle then backed away cause he knew that Maya was going to do something. Maya then gets up and punches Lucas on the arm. Frackle says "You better drive the girls home". Then Zay comes in and pulls a chair over. Lucas says "Oh wait we can't leave Zay just got hear". Maya just stairs at Lucas. Maya says "Ranger Rick you're going to drive us home now"!

Zay say "Riley Maya what do you have at home that's so important at home"? Then they give Zay a dirty look. Zay then knows that the girls had a show on that they really liked. Zay was a little scared of Maya but not Riley. Zay then said "You girls down wanna stay for a little"? Riley said "Oh fine we'll stay for a little while". Riley and Maya stay with the boys for a little while. Then Lucas drives the girls home. Frackle stayed to be with Zay.

Chapter 4

A Few days later

It was Corey and Topanga's anniversary. As they where leaving Corey said "Do you think that we should just leave Riley and Auggie home alone"? Topanga said "Corey don't worry Kate and Sean or around and didn't you're dad say that they'll call into check on them"? Corey then remembers what Topanga had said. Then Auggie and Riley come into the TV room to say goodbye to her parents. Topanga says as they leave "Sean and Kate are around If you need them". Corey added "Also grandma and grandpa are only a phone call away". Riley said "Don't worry mom and dad we'll be fine". Auggie says "It's not like we are going to have a party or something in which we won't". Everyone says goodbye too each other. Later Riley and Auggie are watching TV.

Riley gets a call from Dean and Auggie gets up and goes to his room so that he doesn't have to listen. But Riley didn't know what her brother was doing? Riley then get off the phone with Dean and watches TV. Auggie is in his room with the door locked. Auggie closes his eyes and jerks off to Riley. Riley wonders were was Auggie. She yells out "Auggie where are you"! Auggie didn't here Riley calling him. Riley gets up and goes to Auggie's room. Riley then listens and hears Auggie. Riley hears Auggie say "Oh god Riley oh yes"! Riley then back away from the door to Auggie's room.

Later

Auggie then comes out to have dinner with his sister. Riley had been watching the news. Auggie says "So Riley what's for dinner"? Riley didn't know what to say to Auggie. So she just got to their dinner out. As they where eating Riley couldn't stop thinking of hearing her brother jerk off to her. After they where done Riley asked Auggie "So how is Ava doing Auggie"? Auggie answers "She's been doing good"? Riley was waiting for Auggie to tell her what she had listened too. But then later they end up going to bed.

Chapter 5

The next day

Riley was in her room trying on new clothes. While Auggie was talking to his grandparents. Then Auggie gets done to talk to his grandparents. Riley said to herself "This is a very nice dress". Riley was naked in her room and her door was opened a little bit. Auggie went to go to the bathroom when he saw Riley's door opened a little bit. So Auggie takes a look threw the door and sees his sister naked. Auggie says to himself "Oh come on not now boner"?! Riley then looks at the door like she heard something. Auggie then quickly runs into the bathroom and closes the door right behind him. Riley steps out into the hall with a bathrobe on and looks around. Riley says "Hello is anyone there"? No on then answers then Riley goes back into her room.

Later Auggie leaves the bathroom and this time sees his sister's door closed all the way. So Auggie goes to the TV room. Riley comes into the TV room with her PJs on. Riley says to Auggie "By the way Auggie where you outside my room a minute ago"? Auggie froze and didn't know what to say to his sister. Auggie said "I might of stopped by you're room to see if the door was closed but I was in the bathroom". Riley didn't really believe what Auggie had said to her. Riley said "Well one day I heard you jerking off to me"? Yet again Auggie was surprised to know that his sister her that. Riley then forced Auggie to admit that he was jerking off to her. Auggie said "Oh alright I'll admit that I was jerking off to you. But did you jerk off to me"? Auggie had caught his sister and forced her to tell the truth. Riley then said with a questioning voice "Uh no"? Auggie then gave his sister the puppy eyes. Riley couldn't resist that look and she could tell that Auggie wanted her to answer. Riley said "Oh alright I was masterbating to you". Then there was a few minutes of quiet.

That night Auggie came into Riley's room and woke her up. Auggie said to Riley "Hey Riley do you want to do something fun"? Riley was awake cause couldn't sleep. Riley said "Sure Auggie what do you want to do"? Auggie said "How about we sleep together naked in your bed"? Riley did want to see what her little looked like since he was older now. So Riley said as she gets out of her bed "Sure Auggie let's get naked". So the two got naked in Riley's room. But it was a little dark in her room. When they finally got fully undressed all that Riley could see was Auggie's abs. Auggie could only see his sister's big boobs. As they where about to get back into bed Riley bent over to climb into Auggie saw his sister's nice ass. Auggie then climb into bed and laid next to Riley. Riley then pulled over the sheets over the two of them.

Chapter 6

Riley was the first one to wake up and saw her brother right behind her. Riley then felt something jabbing her in the back. So turned over to see her brother's dick harden. She really wanted to suck Auggie's dick but knew that would wake him up. So she got out of bed and put her PJs back on. As Riley left her room she woke Auggie up. Riley said in a clam and quite voice "Auggie I'm going to make breakfast come in when ever you're ready". Auggie says "Okay Riley I'll be there soon"?Auggie had no school that day and Riley had made them two breakfast. Auggie and Riley sat there in quite. Later Riley was playing Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Before Riley left to go out with her friends she sat next to her brother. Riley asked Auggie "So Auggie when I get back what do you want to do"? Auggie said "How about we do it". Riley didn't want to do that but wanted to make Auggie happy again. Corey and Topanga had told Riley that Ava had moved away and broke up with Auggie.

So Riley said to Auggie "Sure we can do that". Riley gave her brother a kiss on the check then left cause her friends where hear. Auggie said as Riley left "Thanks Riley I'll see you when you get home". Riley waved by to Auggie as she closed the door.

Chapter 7

Auggie had been waiting for Riley to come home. Then he heard a knock on the door so he opened the door. Zay and Frackle came into the apartment carrying Riley then put her on the couch. Auggie said to Zay and Frackle "Guys what the hell happened to my sister"?! Frackle said "Auggie I can explain this". Frackle was having a little problem explaining what happened. Zay cut in and said "You're sister had to much of something". Auggie wanted to know what she had to much of. Then Lucas and Maya came in with Riley's bag. Maya said "There's my party girl Ms. Riley". Maya didn't finish what she said and fell to the floor. Auggie ran over to Lucas and said "I trust you Lucas to tell me what happened". Lucas knew that Auggie knew that he was terrible at lying. So Lucas said "So Riley might of had to much to drink". Auggie was upset so he punched Lucas in the arm. In the meantime Zay had sat Riley up and Frackle got her some water and medicine.

Then they left to bring Maya back home. Later Auggie and Riley had pizza for dinner and watched a movie. Riley still a little drunk asked "So Auggie do you still want to do it with me"? Auggie said as he turned the TV off "No I'd rather have you go to bed". Auggie then carried Riley to bed and he let her get ready for bed. Then he held her brush and wash for bed. Auggie then brought Riley back to bed. Auggie and Riley said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Auggie had felt something but didn't know what it was.

Chapter 8

The next morning Auggie woke up to go check on Riley. Auggie goes into Riley's room and saw her laying in bed. Auggie said "Good morning Riley how are you today"? Riley answered "I'm a little better but I have a little headache and sorry that you had to see that". Auggie said "No it's fine let's go have breakfast". They go to have breakfast and then go to play outside in the snow. Maya was still asleep in her room. Sean was mad at the boys but forgave them. So Riley and Auggie went back inside to have some hot chocolate. Riley was still wondering if Auggie still wanted to do it? But Riley asked "So Auggie do you still want to do it"? Auggie stopped drinking his hot chocolate and said to his sister "Yes but let's skip the kissing". First they finished drinking their hot chocolate and go to Auggie's room.

They get into Auggie's room and Auggie pulls down his pants then his boxers. Riley was surprised how big Auggie's dick was. Riley said "So you want me to do what"? Auggie says to his sister "I want you to suck my dick". Riley goes over to Auggie and starts to suck his dick. Riley takes Auggie's dick in and out of her mouth. Auggie then brings Riley's head forward in which making her chock on his dick. Riley then pulls her head from Auggie's dick. Auggie then pulls his boxers and pants back up. Auggie said "So what yeah wanna do next"? Riley thought that they should just get naked. Riley said to her brother "How about we just get naked"? Auggie answers back "Sure let's do that Riley". Auggie gets up from the bed and moves away from it.

Then Riley and Auggie start to get naked. First they take off their shirts in which Riley shows her pink bra. Then both of them take off their pants showing ones boxers and panties. Auggie just had stripped boxers with nothing on the. Riley couldn't believe how attractive Auggie had gotten. Auggie said to Riley "Would you be willing to take off you're panties first before you take you're bra"? Riley answers "Well brother I was planning to do that anyway but you have to take off you're boxers as I do that". Auggie said in a sad voice "Oh okay Riley I'll do that". So both Riley and Auggie took off their underwear at the same time. Auggie was surprised that his sister was cleaned shave. Riley thought that it was sort of strange that Auggie didn't have a lot of hair down their.

Auggie sat back down on the bed in wait to see his sister take off her bra so that he could see her boobs. Then he just looked at Riley. Riley said to Auggie "I'm guessing that you are to see my boobs". Then before Auggie could say anything Riley took off her bra. Riley just stood there looking at Auggie. He couldn't believe how hot his sister was. They were naked last night but didn't see each other's full body. Auggie knew that he didn't have any condoms in his room. Auggie said as Riley was tying her hair back "Uhm sorry Riley I don't have a condom in my room"? Riley said "Don't worry I have some in a bag somewhere in my room". Riley then leaves to go get some condoms from her room. Riley then comes back to Auggie's room and him the condoms.

Chapter 9

Auggie then took a condom out of Riley's hands and put it on. Riley said "Do you need help putting the condom on Auggie"? Auggie answered back "No Riley I know how to put it on". Auggie finally puts it on and then he goes to lay back more onto the bed. Riley then crawls over to Auggie then moves so that both of her legs are on the right sides. Riley looks at Auggie as his dick is about to go inside her. Then Auggie's dick goes inside Riley's vagina. Riley said with her brother inside her "Oh god yes Auggie"!

Auggie then brings his sister up and down on his dick. Riley says out loud "Oh god yes Auggie fuck me"! Riley puts her hands onto Auggie's chest. Auggie grands a hold of Riley's sides and brings her up and down. Riley then leaned forward onto her little brother and just looked at him. Auggie just kept on fuck his sister harder and faster. Auggie then grabbed onto his sisters ass. Then Auggie slapped Riley's ass. Riley then slaps Auggie on the face. Riley says "What the hell Auggie did I tell you to slap my ass"? Auggie answered "No you didn't tell me that I could". Riley was still going up and down on her little brother. Riley then puts her hands onto Auggie's legs and leans a little back. Riley says "Now you can grab my boobs Auggie".

Auggie then grabbed a hold of his sisters boobs. Auggie couldn't really say anything to his sister. Riley then said "Oh god yes Auggie fuck me"! Auggie was still taking a hold of his sisters boobs. All that Auggie could say was "Fuck yes Riley". Riley and Auggie fuck in the same position for an hour. All of a sudden Riley gets off of Auggie's dick and gets off Auggie's bed. Auggie then says "Riley where are you going"? Riley says in a sexy voice "I'm just going to the bathroom cuticle". Auggie let's his hot sister leave his room to go to the bathroom. As Riley leaves she opens the door to the hallway. Then Riley walks down the hall and blows her brother a kiss.

Chapter 10

Later Riley had came out from the bathroom and went back to Auggie's room. Auggie was still laying in his bed but was watching a show. Riley looked at his TV to see what he was watching. Riley says "So Auggie what show are you watching"? Auggie answers "I am watching this really good show called The Flash". They lay in bed for a few minutes. But then Auggie turns off the TV. Riley goes to face the TV this time. Auggie was a little weirded out on what his sister was doing. Auggie asks "So what are you going to do Riley"? Riley answers back "Well I'm going to face the TV and you're going to bring me you and down". Auggie was okay with what Riley had told her. Then Riley puts both legs on each side.

Riley stands over her brother at first before lowering herself. Then Riley slowly lowers herself onto Auggie. As Auggie's cock goes inside Riley's vagina, she says "Oh god yes Auggie fuck you're sister"! Auggie again couldn't really say anything to his sister. Later Riley says "Oh god Auggie I love you"! Riley had her hands on Auggie's chest again. Riley then let her brother grab her boobs. Riley said as Auggie was fucking her "Oh god yes Auggie you're getting at this"! Riley was waiting for Auggie to say that he loved her too. Later Auggie finally says "Oh god Riley I love you too"! Riley then smiles to herself without her brother seeing anything.

But the Riley leans onto her brother's chest but didn't put her arm around Auggie's neck. Riley didn't want to kiss Auggie on the lips. Auggie said "Oh god yes Riley oh fuck"! Then they just looked at each other. Riley then put her arm around Auggie's neck. Auggie and Riley just looked at each other for a moment. For some reason Riley kissed Auggie on the lips. Auggie then says "Well then that was really strange"? Riley just looked away from her brother. Auggie then moved so that their legs where spread. Riley still didn't put his arm around Auggie's neck. Neither one could say anything to each other. But then Riley put her arm around Auggie's neck. All that Riley could say to her brother was "Oh god yes Auggie"!

Chapter 11

Riley was still onto top of her brother and had her arm around him. But now Auggie was starting to move off the bed. Riley was wondering where and what Auggie was going to do. Riley says now Auggie is off the bed "Auggie what are you doing now"? Auggie said "I was going to fuck you while standing up"? Riley then gets off of Auggie before he could get off the bed. Riley then looked at Auggie with an sad face. Auggie said "I know I should of asked you"? Riley says "Well now I'll let you fuck me but I'll be facing you". Riley then went over to Auggie and sits on his dick facing him. Right away Auggie stood up and started to fuck his sister in midair. Riley was overwhelmed by her brother fucking her. Riley then said to her brother "Oh god Auggie fuck me against the wall"! Auggie then placed his sister against the wall. They weren't there for so long.

Later Auggie brought his sister back to his bed. Riley got off of Auggie to go face the other way. Then Riley sat back down on Auggie's dick. Auggie then started to fuck his sister while still on the bed. Riley tried to hold her moans in but she couldn't. Riley said really loudly "OH GOD YES AUGGIE FUCK ME"! All that Auggie could say was "Oh god Riley". Then they just looked at one and other. Riley thought to herself "Is Auggie going to kiss me"? Auggie said to himself "Is Riley going to kiss me"?

Chapter 12

Riley was still facing her brother while still standing up. Auggie then said to his sister "Oh god Riley I love doing this but I need to go back to my bed". Riley tried to stop Auggie but it was already too late. Auggie finally got back to his bed. Then he told Riley "Could you please get off of me sis"? Riley got off of Auggie but she was a little upset. Riley said to Auggie on his bed "Where are you going bro"? Auggie turned around and said to his sister "I'm just going to go to the bathroom but I'll be back". Riley was okay with him leaving. As Auggie ran to the bathroom he thought that he saw someone. The whole time Auggie was thinking that someone was home. Again Auggie left the bathroom but stopped at the wall near his room to see if anyone was there.

But it had seemed that no one was there in the apartment. Auggie then went back to his room. Auggie had finally gotten back to his room and saw his sister. Riley knew that something was up with Auggie. So Riley went over to Auggie and said to him "What's the matter Auggie"? Auggie said to Riley "Well I thought that someone was hear in the house but I was wrong". Riley gave her brother a hug and said "Well maybe you were missing people"? Then Riley and Auggie just looked at each other. Riley said looking into Auggie eyes "I love you my little brother". Auggie didn't answer Riley back for a long time. Auggie and Riley had meet half but didn't kiss.

Chapter 13

Riley had stopped looking at her little brother. Riley then got Auggie a new condom and he put it on. Riley said "So now this time I am going to be facing the other way". Auggie then nodded to his older sister in agreement. Riley then went over to Auggie and faced away from him. Riley finally gets to sit on her brother's cock again. As it goes inside her "Oh yes Auggie fuck you're older sister". Auggie then got up right away and held Riley by her legs. Then he started to fuck his sister faster then before. Riley said to Auggie "Oh shit Auggie fuck me"! Both had looked like they couldn't handle anymore.

All of a sudden Auggie started to move back towards the bed. Riley sees that Auggie is going back to the bed. She then asked Auggie "Why are you going back to you're bed"? Auggie then got closer to his bed but didn't answers his sister. But he finally said "Well I thought that we were done with that". Riley then got off of her brother and just sat on the bed. Auggie knew that his sister was mad at him for not telling her anything. He kept on trying to get her to answer him.

Chapter 14

Riley said "You know what Auggie forget about it and fuck me from behind". Riley then went onto her hands and knees as Auggie waited. Auggie then got really to enter his sister again. Auggie went over to his sister and shoved his dick back into her vagina. Riley says loudly "OH YES AUGGIE FUCK ME"! Auggie then grabbed a hold onto Riley's sides. Auggie couldn't hold anything much longer. Auggie then said "Oh god Riley"! Auggie then grabbed onto Riley's sides. He was able to move Riley back and forth faster. Riley started to like Auggie fucking her really hard.

Riley said "Oh god Auggie fuck me as hard as you can"! Auggie then started to fuck his sister harder. But later Auggie pulls his dick out of Riley's vagina. Riley then goes to lay onto her back. Riley says "Auggie you know what to do". In away Auggie knew what his sister was saying to him. So right away Auggie goes back over to his sister. Riley then spreads her legs to let her brother to come in. Auggie then says "Okay here I go"? Auggie puts his dick back into Riley's vagina. Riley says really loudly "OH FUCK YES AUGGIE"!

Chapter 15

Riley was still laying on her back and was getting fucked by Auggie. Riley then noticed that she was going to cum. Auggie didn't notice anything wrong with his sister. Riley said "Uhm Auggie I might". But Riley couldn't finish what she was going to say because she had already cummed over Auggie's dick. So the Auggie has to take of the condom and get a new one. Auggie asked "I don't know why you cummed on me and I don't wanna know why". Riley says "I wasn't really going to tell you anyway".

Auggie then goes to put his dick back into Riley. But this time Riley wasn't on her back for too long. Auggie soon pulled out of Riley again. Then Riley went to lay onto her side. Riley said "I guessing that you know what to do now Auggie"? Auggie answered his sister back "Yes Riley I know what to do next". He then went over to his sister and sat right behind her. Riley then opened her legs to allow her brother to come in. Auggie then started to fuck his sister. Neither one could say anything to each other. Auggie then felt like something was about to come out. Auggie then said to his sister "Uhm Riley I think that I have to cum".

Auggie says to Maya "Okay I won't tell anyone Maya". Riley then looked at her brother with shamed look on her face. Then Riley said "Auggie don't you dare cum inside me". Auggie had sensed some anger in his sister. Riley then demanded "You're going to cum on me not inside of me Auggie". Auggie then said "Okay Riley I'll do that for you". Auggie pulls out of Riley for the last time. Then the two over to the floor next to the bed. Auggie stood over his sister and started to jerk off. All of a sudden Auggie comes all over Riley. But then she whips it off her face.

Chapter 16

Riley was still in bed with Auggie. Riley then looked to see what time it was. She saw that it was 12pm but went back to bed. Riley said to Auggie "Oh shit Auggie wake up mom and dad will be home soon". Both of them jumped out of bed and got their clothes on. Riley ran back into her room to fix her hair. While Auggie made his bed and cleaned up after himself. Everyone was now ready for their parents to come back home. They sat in the tv room and started to watch a show as they waited.

Two Hours Later

Corey and Topanga came into the apartment and saw their children watching the news. Corey said "So did you guys have fun"? Riley answered with a smile"Yes we did mom and dad". Auggie then said to his parents "We didn't do anything wrong it was just one normal time". Topanga then said to her children "You two didn't do anything bad or strange did"? Both said "No we didn't ". Later Corey let's Riley have Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay. Also they let Ava and Dewoy come over for Auggie.

The End or Is It

Extra Scene

There was a blonde woman bouncing up and down on Auggie's dick. The blonde haired girl says "Oh yes Auggie fuck me"! It wasn't Ava or another girl that Auggie had liked. Then Auggie turns on a light in his room. It was Maya on top of Auggie's dick. Maya says to Auggie "Auggie you can't tell anyone that we did it not even you're sister".

The End

Notes

I didn't really like writing this story but then I did it. Next I have some side stories that I'll be doing. Also I'm doing The Goldbergs, 50 First Dates and more Flarrowverse Stories.


End file.
